Struggle within bounds
by YouFall9Times
Summary: The rules have changed, no one can expect anything. Try getting away this time.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! I am YouFall9Times. I am sure that you will notice that I have another story in the Corpse Party area: unfortunately, that won't be continued because of the poor plotline and grammar. My condolences to all the ones that enjoyed that story This time I am counting with the help of my friends, being one of them Ran0neechan, my lovely editor, so expect so more from me.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.

_Hey, have you heard, Miss?_

_Falling._

_The rules have changed._

…_a broken promise…_

_Don't look!_

_Oh, please, please, tell me you are lying!_

_Where?_

_This is insane._

_Why do you doubt reality?_

_**Chapter I: Welcome to hell**_

Broken boards scattered around the room acted somewhat as a bed for one poor unconscious girl, a girl known as Arisu. Water droplets dispersing from the ceiling gathered in a puddle right at her cheek, nipping her warmth with it's cold chill, thus awakening the teen from her slumber.  
If by chance Arisu had woken up earlier, she could have escaped before the door closed, and trapped her inside this dimly lit room. However, that was not the case.  
Arisu had indeed woken up right when the door shut, but she could do no more than stare at the ceiling, confused and hesitant to make any moves. So, she studied the ceiling, in hopes of understanding something. But the ceiling was just full of rotten holes that were falling apart, cracked, and unstable, nothing like her carefully maintained one in her bedroom; it looked less like a roof, and more like the aftermath of a huge natural disaster. Arisu mind groggily began to wonder about the numerous amount of spider webs hanging above.  
That couldn't possibly be her ceiling. No part in her house was so mistreated like the one she was looking at.

Maybe that wasn't her house. Maybe she wasn't in it at all.  
Arisu rushed to feet, just before falling back down. A slight dizziness set in, overcoming her sight, making it fuzzy and unclear. It slowly occurred to Arisu the pain centered at her forehead and she tentatively touched the spot. The liquid covering it was slick and warm. When she looked at her palm, she couldn't help but gape in disbelief. She was bleeding, but it looked like it wasn't severe from the small amount she had in her hand. That was indeed reassuring, but the fact that she was injured in a foreign place still upsetting.

Alert and slightly on edge, she cautiously stood up, this time using the wall as support, in fear of losing her balance once again.  
She could feel anxiety rushing thoughts into her head at an amazing speed. In her mind, Arisu wondered if maybe she was victim of some kidnapping. It seemed probable since she couldn't recall any memories of coming here in the first place. However, there were a few holes in that theory: her limps were not tied or bound in any way, no one was watching in case she woke up, and no noises were coming from the other side of the door. From the personal statements from other people that she saw on TV and common sense, Arisu knew kidnappers at least had to keep their hostage in check. And of course, there was a window nearby, it's highly unlikely that a kidnapper would allow the possibility of her escaping, even if the height was great, it was possible to open the window, jump out, and survive. If not, Arisu could signal to people who pass by that she needed help.  
So kidnapping was plausible, but not probable, there were many flaws in that matter.  
Maybe she had been sleepwalking? She was in her pajamas after all.  
As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she mentally berated herself. There's no way she would walk into a random building! And how would that explain the cut on her forehead?  
But if the answer to why she was here wasn't any of those options, what else could it be?  
Arisu carefully reached for the window and attempted to pry it open. After a few good pulls she gave up. It was no use, the window was sealed shut. Arisu then punched the glass a number of times, but surprisingly couldn't break through.

Suddenly the possibility of kidnapping felt more and more real; there was a fat chance that the windows were actually bulletproof glass.  
Arisu massaged her temples, avoiding the wounds, in frustration. It looked like her last chance at getting away was to walk out through the front door. Something she might as well consider suicide.  
With a sigh, she analyzed her options once more and believed that neither were good: she could stay and wait for someone to appear or get out by herself. Of course, the results of those actions were not considered as something joyous; she saw herself receiving a bullet either way. Her fighting skills would mean nothing in this kind of situation, she may be one of the best at Karate Club, but that didn't mean she was invincible. Arisu was human and humans are vulnerable to an infinite number of things, such as the piercing force of a bullet.  
"Damn it," Arisu angrily murmured, then she stared the door down with a strong resolve welling up inside.  
There was a distance of ten steps to reach the door, Arisu only took a single step when giggles carried to her ears from the other side.  
Fear crept up her spine, Arisu's instincts urged her to avoid being seen by anyone through the keyhole. Fortunately, she did the right thing. As soon as Arisu was pressed against the wall, an eye peaked in, looking for signs of life.

Arisu could feel the malice coming from that single eye, it was so strong, unlike anything she had ever encountered in her whole life. Arisu's heart jumped, pounding hard. With such a noise filling her ears that she was convinced it could have been heard from miles away.  
Arisu's breathing quickly became panting when the eye looked in her general direction. Her throat uncomfortably constricted itself, her heart weighed a ton. Arisu was convinced that door would burst open and that her life would come to an end soon after. However, the strangest thing happened.  
The eye and the person it belonged to, vanished.  
No audible footsteps going down the corridor. No sign that the eye was even there.  
Relief washed through her like a tide wave rendering Arisu, for first time in her life, useless, so shocked that her muscles gave way and she collapsed onto the floor.  
'This is insane' her mind whispered.

Arisu was so sure she had been seen, however, by some kind of miracle she was left alive.

"_**You sure are falling down more quickly than I imagined, Alice."**_


	2. Chapter II: Long gone, my innocence

Hi everybody! I am YouFall! Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story. It's been a while since I last updated; I apologize sincerely. I won't be giving excuses; instead I will try to be more constant and hard-working. Thanks to all the people who support me and let me carry on with this .

_Coming!_

_Start running._

_Hide and Seek._

_You are just another weakling, Arisu._

_Then, how about it?_

_Now, don't-_

_Do you have a death wish?_

_Arisu?!_

**Chapter II: Long gone, my innocence.**

As he slowly regained consciousness an utterly grotesque odor invaded Komuro's nostrils. The squeaks of a rusted metal quickly snapped Komuro to consciousness. His first sight upon awakening though was a figure holding a bucket over the top of its head.

If it weren't for his finely trained reflexes, Komuro would have been drenched with dirty maggot infested water, which had been tossed intentionally onto the spot where Komuro once laid.  
A dejected sigh escaped from the culprit into the room. Komuro glared at the sighs' general direction, knowing with no doubt who was there from the sound of that voice. It was a person he knew well, but not in a good way. The mere glimpse of his blonde hair and blue eyes was an omen that something would indefinitely go wrong; if that wasn't enough, his smirk alone was also a clear indicator of upcoming trouble.

"Hideomi, you bastard!" Komuro exploded, as he briskly lifted himself from the floor. "What on Earth convinced you that throwing around puke-water was a good idea?!"

However, Hideomi seemed immune to such outbursts, as he feigned a bit of surprise, then smirked, "Wow, someone's grumpy today!"

"Just answer the question!" Komuro grumbled with his fists raring to give this blonde a swift punch to the face.

"Nothing really," he heedlessly answered as a smile widened across his face, "I just thought I ought to wake you up-"

"You're really-!" he attempted to interrupt, but Hideomi still continued his conversation, not allowing Komuro the chance to use a more colorful form of vocabulary on him.

"-since this isn't really the best place to be sleeping," Hideomi became completely serious.

"What?" Komuro was confused by Hideomi's drastic change. It was then when he first acknowledged the surroundings. Needlessly to say, this wasn't his bedroom in the slightest, by appearance it was more of a wrecked corridor.

"We seem to be in an abandoned building." Hideomi casually leaned against the wall, causing the wood to creak under his weight. He simply stared at his freaked out companion, who touched and prodded the wall attempting to prove whether or not this was a dream; it was actually quite amusing for Hideomi to see Komuro Choragi losing every bit of composure he possessed. Hideomi, being a foreigner, could only make out some of the words Komuro mumbled under his breath, however most of time the significance of them escaped the Britain boy. It was a good laugh, but…  
"Have you finished? Let's go explore the place, unless you would rather stay here and remain clueless," He smirked, knowing full well how Komuro would react.

"I know but-! How can you be so calm about all this?!" he questioned while failing his arms, pointing to the walls and practically going hysterical in the process.

"Well, what's your problem? You are the great champion of our Karate club, after all. You've won every little match so far without breaking a sweat! Everybody would expect you, of all people, to keep a cool head here!" he retorted venomously as his strong British accent resurfaced.

Komuro paled considerably before he had something in mind to counter Hideomi's barely hidden accusations. Sweat nervously formed on his forehead and hands.

"W-Well, you can't expect me not to act the way I did! I mean, you're acting all high and mighty now, but surely you panicked after waking here, even if it was only for a moment!

The green-eyed boy snorted at his response then turned away and marched down the corridor.  
'So he did freak out, the bastard' Komuro smiled at this little victory then followed Hideomi down the halls. However, he froze when something caught his eye. He looked up and noticed four huge red letters sticking out from the walls wooden surface. Komuro gaped speechlessly at sign. The letters were traced in such a careless manner, it made the word 'here' seem sinister.

"Hey Hideomi!" he called, causing Hideomi to curiously turn around, "was this sign here before?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "Yes, it was."

"Then I'm going to check it out." Komuro felt a need to see if something was there; it was a hunch, and he wasn't going to doubt instincts at a time like this.

"That's not necessary. This is where I woke up," the blonde explained dismissively, however Komuro failed to hear him. Hideomi cursed and then tailed behind him.

"Wow" Komuro commented, flabbergasted. He was staring eye-wide at the ancient room.

"Whatever" his companion retorted, "I just wish we had a flashlight or something. This is too dark".

And indeed it was. The only thing that allowed them to see was the storm breaking loose outside, only seen through two large windows that gave them a wide view of the outside world. Although they blinded them temporally, it was thanks to them that they saw the furniture and the shelves standing; those were filled with old books and illegible manuscripts. It gave off the wrongly impression that the library hadn't been used for a long time.

Another strike of lightning flashed through the sky when a slight rustle was heard from the direction of the heap of boxes. The two went still as something black emerged from the darkness. It began barking, and baring its teeth in their direction.

This was going to suck so bad.

Oh my… Suspense! Haha I love when authors leave it like this; you always end up saying: Seriously?!

The reason is… because I am evil!... Not really Haha This is just to catch the reader's attention lol

Really important note: I forgot to mention that the phrases are foretelling future events :) Tell me if you can imagine in what situation those phrases will appear. I will give you a cookie! (a virtual one XP Sorry)


End file.
